II-Verse What Lies ahead...
by Turlock god of insanity
Summary: The years after GenX splits up schoolwise
1. Default Chapter

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] What lies ahead...  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Necropathy  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(2004)  
  
[ESU dorms: Jubilees room]  
  
Jubilee sighed and leaned back in her chair waiting for her computer to boot up. She was alone in the dorm, her roomie was out with her boyfriend.  
  
#probably getting fucked silly -sigh-#  
  
She was getting sick and tired of everyone around her being all happy and involved and shoving it in her face. Well not really, she really was happy for them its just she wanted it too... actually she knew _who_ she wanted.  
  
+Beep+  
  
Jubilee retreived her email and smiled as she saw emails from just about everyone. The first one was from Darmax and Paige. Paige had gone to Kentucky when her mom had died two years ago and took care of the rest of the family. She said in the email that the bookstore she and Darmax ran was doing really good and she even had a possible bite for the book she had written.  
  
The next email was from Clarice and Yvette. After they graduated she had been there at the 'commitment ceremony', they had looked so happy it could give you a cavity. They were living at the X-mansion and were members of the government sanctioned X-Men. They wanted to get together sometime soon and do something. Which did sound nice, the last time she had seen them in person was at the party after the announcement of their government sanctioning.  
  
Next was Everett, he had gotten a job teaching. He now also living with his boyfriend, Greg. He was a nice guy she had met him once, which was really wierd meeting the boyfriend of your exboyfriend. She had known he was gay for a long time, thats the reason they stopped seeing each other after all. And of course he was stupidly happy. -sigh-  
  
The email from Monet, she and Jason had an apartment off campus since Jason didnt go to ESU. He had a job at a resturaunt and was doing well. Monet was _still_ taking classes, of course she was getting more than a degree in business/fashion design so it did take longer. Monet was getting some really advanced Physics thing. The email asked her to try and make it to their apartment in a few days... it was typed by Jason and he said not to call just to come. What was he up to? Probably going to propose to her -groan-.  
  
Then she saw the next email and smiled. Artie and Leech would have something less loveydovey to say. She read the email and groaned. Apparently they were dating twins now. Otherwise they were doing well in their school. They had started going to a 'normal' private school when GenX disbanded.  
  
-Knock knock knock-  
  
Jubilee hit the screensaver button on her keyboard and got up to answer the door. She stared as Thomas stood in the doorway looking sad... and carrying a bag with movies in it. He smiled kinda sadly at her and she got weak in the knees as he stood there all furry and looking at her with those cat-eyes.  
  
Hey, Juby... I was wondering if you were doing anything?  
  
"... uh... no"  
  
I brought movies  
  
Jubilee grined and bit her lip as he walked in and made his way to the TV.  
  
"So, whats up with you?"  
  
... What do you mean?  
  
She sat down and eyed him.  
  
What?  
  
"You walked in here looking depressed"  
  
......... I'm fine... just... nevermind  
  
"Well, you cant leave it like that now"  
  
Jube, dont  
  
"Spill it"  
  
I dont wanna  
  
"... I _am_ your friend Tom, it couldnt hurt to tell me"  
  
... fine... its nothing specific, just feeling bummed about my lack of a love life  
  
Jubilee wanted to jump him right then but she _was_ his friend too and wanted to help if she could.  
  
"I know the feeling"  
  
You wanna watch the movie now?  
  
"... Yeah"  
  
Thomas leaned back and watched as the movie started.  
  
[Next morning]  
  
Naomi walked in with a hangover and saw Jubilee snuggled up to Thomas on the couch asleep.  
  
"Hey Lee... so you and the catguy huh?"  
  
Jubilee groaned and looked over at her roommate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You into fur now huh?"  
  
She looks down and blushes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just keep it down I have a headache"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
She watches Naomi close the door to her room then looked down at Thomas as he slept. She laid back down on him and closed her eyes.  
  
-reowrrrrrrrrrrar- ... damn we slept till morning?  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Thomas looked down and gulped as Jubilee stared at him.  
  
Whats wrong?  
  
"Tom... I"  
  
Juby?  
  
Jubilee ran her hand over his cheek while staring into his eyes. Slowly she leaned forward and smiled as he started purring loudly. Finally she kissed him and pulled herself up farther deepening the kiss. Thomas's eyes grew wide for only a second before he fully got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
[Guthrie Books]  
  
Paige blows a stray hair out from out of her face and sighs as she sets the box of books onto the counter.  
  
#Shouldve let Max restock... well it is nice to have some quiet time... ohmygod!#  
  
Paige looked over and caught a glimpse of the customer again and gasped. It looked like Jono... but he had a _face_. Noone had seen him after he graduated college but she had seen a few reports of a 'vigillante' who seemed to have some type of 'fire' power and was a telepath, and wondered if it was him.  
  
"Long time no see, sunshine"  
  
"Jono! Ohmahgod! It is you!"  
  
She ran up and hugged him and then reached up slowly and touched his face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Its a long story, luv, you have the time?"  
  
"Of course... um, I can close up for today I guess"  
  
"Running a bookstore... well, its a lot saner than running around in tights"  
  
"-chuckle- Yeah... c'mon"  
  
[ESU dorms: Jubilees room: Later that afternoon]  
  
Jubilee ran her hand through the fur on Thomas's chest and smiled.  
  
... this has been really great but... I need to know something  
  
She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.  
  
"mmmm... uh huh"  
  
......... I just need to know... what was this exactly?  
  
"um, I dont have to explain that to you do I, cause well, you seemed to know what you were doing... _really_ well"  
  
I'm talking about the _why_  
  
She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
... I mean... you are my best friend, I dont want to lose that  
  
"......... What the hell is your problem?"  
  
-merow?-  
  
"You think I'd sleep with you if I thought for a second it would end our friendship... If you do you're a dumbass"  
  
I... I'm sorry, its just... sorry  
  
"Hey, I'll always be your friend but... I was hoping we were becoming more"  
  
Me too.................. so, I was doing _really_ well earlier?  
  
"I wasnt just yelling for the hell of it -giggle-"  
  
-chuckle-... hey what time is it?  
  
"ummm... almost one... why?"  
  
Thomas leapt out of bed and pounced on his pants frantically pulling them on.  
  
I'm gonna be late, I have a class in like, 5 minutes  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
Jubilee leaned over her bed and picked up his shirt, tossing it too him.  
  
Thanks... sorry about this  
  
"Its alright... you dont have any more classes today though do you?"  
  
Nope... um hey, do you wanna go do something?  
  
Jubilee wrapped the sheets around herself and scooted over to the end of the bed and grinned up at him.  
  
"A date?... sounds nice"  
  
Yeah... um I've gotta go but I'll be back soon... Kay?  
  
"Yeah... hurry back"  
  
Thomas grabbed his jacket and gave her a quick kiss before running out. Jubilee noticed happily that his tail was wagging a lot.  
  
[Later]  
  
Jubilee curls up on the couch and turns on the TV.  
  
"So, you two together now or just screwing?"  
  
Jubilee glares up at Naomi as she sits down in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"... together... why?"  
  
"Just wondering... you know its a good thing you two... 'got together' at the time of day you did... you were, um, _really_ loud"  
  
"... um, _how_ loud?"  
  
"You woke up Fuzzy"  
  
"... _Fuzzy?!_ ohmygod... hes been stoned for like weeks"  
  
"Yeah... well you sounded like you were enjoying it so I'm not pissed"  
  
"Well... -chuckle- I _did_ enjoy myself" 


	2. What lies ahead... 2

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] What lies ahead... (2/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Signing  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(2004)  
  
[Guthrie farmhouse]  
  
Simon Guthrie sat down at the kitchen table and looked over at Darmax.  
  
"Um Max... are you alright?"  
  
"No... there is a ringing in my ears... its... getting... louder... ugh"  
  
Paige walked in with Jono and saw Darmax clutching his ears and rocking back and forth as Simon looked around frantically.  
  
"Max?!"  
  
"Bloody hell... sorry Max, I should've remembered... is that better"  
  
Darmax shook his head and rested his hand on Paiges shoulder then looked up at Jono and raised an eyebrow ridge.  
  
"Jonothan?"  
  
"Yeah... good to see you again Max"  
  
"-sniff sniff- You have _no_ smell now, how is this?"  
  
"Well it all started after I graduated..."  
  
[ESU dorms: Thomas's room: The next day]  
  
Thomas purred and nuzzled Jubilees neck and kissed it.  
  
"mmmmmm... I like waking up like this"  
  
Me too... morning  
  
Jubilee turned over and snuggled up to him as he laid on his back.  
  
"hmmmm, I never noticed this before"  
  
?  
  
"Your fur... the white on your chest is a _lot_ softer"  
  
Yeah?  
  
"Hey, I just started laying my head on your chest and noticed it... I just woke up whatdaya expect"  
  
Thomas runs his hand over her head and looks over at his clock.  
  
Hey its almost 10, you wanna get something to eat?  
  
"mmmmm, -yawn- uh huh"  
  
Well... you gonna get up or am I gonna have to carry you?  
  
"I had better gets some clothes on though"  
  
Aw... Rick wouldnt mind the free show  
  
"Dont make me paf you, silly"  
  
C'mon you get dressed, I'll find something to eat  
  
"Kay"  
  
[Later]  
  
Thomas walked back in with breakfast and saw Jubilee curled up on the couch wearing some of his sweats.  
  
Sorry there wasnt anything here  
  
"No problem... and your roomie left, said he had to pick up some more hardware"  
  
Geez that guy has enough computer equipment to piece together a cerebro unit  
  
Thomas sat down next to Jubilee and pulls out a large salad and some breakfast burritos.  
  
"Yummy... wheres yours -giggle-"  
  
You want to share the salad, I got the large  
  
"Sure"  
  
Thomas gets up and gets another fork then sits back down.  
  
You dont have any classes today right?  
  
"Nope no classes"  
  
Good, I thought we could go to the concert... I have tickets  
  
"YOU DO?! Ohmygod, how?!"  
  
... um I was going to take you anyway, I got them awhile ago  
  
"Aww, thats so sweet"  
  
Thanks  
  
Jubilee took a bite from a breakfast burrito and smiles at Thomas. She was really happy, this had been a long time coming and it had been worth it. They sat eating and making some small talk until they finished breakfast.  
  
Hey, I need to take a shower  
  
"-giggle- so do I...."  
  
-purr- We should conserve water  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Absolutely  
  
[Later]  
  
Jubilee strolls out of the shower with a grin on her face and walks past Thomas's roommate Rick, who looks at her wide eyed, and walks into Thomas's room and closes the door.  
  
[Guthrie farmhouse]  
  
Emily Guthrie sat down next to Jono on the couch and smiled at him shyly.  
  
"So... what was it like being all alone in the mountains?"  
  
"Quiet... and there wasnt anyone around for me to hurt while I worked on my powers"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Emily's twin brother Josh groaned seeing her gushing over Jono and tossed her baseball glove at her.  
  
"We have practice _remember_?"  
  
"Um oh yeah... I have to go"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Jono grinned and watched as they left.  
  
[Outside Jason and Monets apt: Two days later]  
  
Jubilee hugged Clarice and Yvette and all four of them stood in front of the door as Thomas rang the buzzer.  
  
+Hello? -sniff-+  
  
"Uh, Monet its Tom, Juby, Clar and your sister"  
  
+Oh my.... -mumbling- -buzz- come on up+  
  
Yvette's grin grew very wide and she held onto Clarice's hand and dashed off up the stairs.  
  
"I think he asked her already"  
  
Asked her?... Really?!  
  
"I helped pick out the ring"  
  
As they entered the apartment Monet hugged Yvette and grinned at them all.  
  
"Jason asked me to marry him"  
  
Thats great  
  
While Jubilee, Yvette and Clarice joins Monet on the couch to look over the ring Thomas walked over to Jason and shook his hand.  
  
Congradulations  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Hey is there anything I could munch on, Juby ate the last of the pizza last night  
  
"Yeah... so, you and Jubes are really tight now huh?"  
  
Yeah  
  
Jason and Thomas go into the kitchen and heat up a pasta dish.  
  
Hey I was wondering if you could help me get a reservation at the resturant you're working at  
  
"Sure, no problem just call me and I'll try to find a spot"  
  
[ESU dorms: Jubilees room: a week later]  
  
Thomas reowrer'ed and stretched waking up and looked around for Jubilee.  
  
Juby?  
  
"You finally up?"  
  
Uh... yeah  
  
Jubilee peaked in the door and smiled at him.  
  
"Well c'mon and get dressed we're leaving for the mansion in an hour"  
  
Oh damn, you should have woken me up earlier  
  
"I thought you would like the extra hour cause of the late final you had"  
  
Thanks... where are my pants?  
  
Jubilee looks up and points to the ceiling fan. Thomas looks up and sees them dangling from a fanblade.  
  
How the?!...... Um so were Artie and Leech going to be able to make it?  
  
"Yeah, Frosty and the Popsicle are bringing them, they have a vacation that starts tomorrow"  
  
Good  
  
"Paige emailed me too, guess who she is having stay with her family"  
  
Her brother?  
  
"Jono"  
  
Huh?!  
  
"Hes been staying with them for a week or so, she says he went to the mountains or something and worked on his powers where he couldnt hurt anybody and he is like fully together now, face and all"  
  
Thats great  
  
[X-Mansion: Later that day]  
  
Thomas pulls up to the mansion and parks quickly.  
  
"Looks like we are the first ones here"  
  
I'll get the bags  
  
Thomas gets their bags and they walk into the mansion.  
  
"Jubes! Tom! Hey look what Clar got me"  
  
Yvette bent down and picked up a tiny black kitten and held it up.  
  
"Oh how cute"  
  
Well where is our room? These bags arent getting any lighter  
  
Yvette led Thomas down to the empty wing while Clarice walked up to Jubilee.  
  
"So you two rooming together now huh?"  
  
"Uh huh... he is great you know"  
  
"I know, I always thought you two should have gotten together"  
  
"Well... huh?"  
  
They looked over and saw a sphere of energy form inside the room and deposit Paige and Darmax with their luggage.  
  
"... ugh... maybe we _should_ fly next time, my love"  
  
Paige helps him over to the couch and kisses him before he falls asleep.  
  
"You guys coulda called me, I could have 'ported you guys over"  
  
"Max is trying to exercise his teleporting range... why I dont know but he is always trying to get me to let him use it"  
  
"Hey Paige, its good to see you"  
  
"Hi Jubes, I hear you and Tom are together now"  
  
"They are rooming together here"  
  
"Oh _really_ well, we just _have_ to get together and swap stories later"  
  
"-chuckle- Ok"  
  
[Thomas and Jubilees room: Later that night]  
  
Jubilee nuzzles Thomas's neck and runs her hand through the soft white fur on his chest. Suddenly someone knocks on the door and opens it.  
  
-rrr?!-  
  
Jubilee quickly pulls the covers up tight and stares shocked at Wolverine as he stands looking totally nonemotionally at them... naked... _together_... in bed.  
  
"Wolvie!?!"  
  
"You better treat her right kid......... see ya in the mornin"  
  
Wolverine grinned at them and shut the door leaving them speechless. Jubilee had thought, after hearing Cykes reaction to them rooming together, that Wolverine would have gone berserker on Thomas. Though Cykes was _still_ not 100% ok with Clarice and Yvette living together even though they were 'married'. The Professor didnt seem at all concerned about it though, in fact he hadnt even commented on her and Thomas's sleeping arrangement. Of course he was the exception, just about every other X-Man had either commented on it or gave her an odd look. She understood why she was the only one of the couples that had any controversy, she was the only one that had been an X-Man before and they still thought of her as the little kid of the group.  
  
[Next morning: Kitchen]  
  
Clarice, Jean, Darmax, Everett and Betsy sat eating breakfast as Jubilee walked in, with a large grin.  
  
"Ev! When did you get here?!"  
  
She ran up and hugged him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Late last night, I finished grading everything so I could stay as long as I can"  
  
Clarice keeps staring at Jubilee and finally starts giggling.  
  
"Whats so funny, Clar?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just didnt know you were a 'morning' person now... or is Tom the 'morning' person?"  
  
"... Um, well Tom is a morning person"  
  
Thomas walks in wearing grey sweatpants and looks like he just took a shower. His fur was still slightly damp. Jubilee gets up kissing Thomas and heads towards the refridgerator.  
  
Hey Ev, you get in last night?  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jubilee comes back with a glass of orange juice and sits in Thomas's lap. Thomas grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Suddenly Jean and Betsy sit up straight and look around with more than just their sense of sight. Thomas feels an overwhelming buzzing then static as a flickering image of a humanoid figure appears near them.  
  
"Jonothan, friend how is this?!"  
  
Jono fully 'materializes' and grins at Darmax and the rest of the group.  
  
Well, I'm not really here, I'm still at the... Emily, Josh, please... Sorry, they are fighting again... Well I am still here I'm just astrally projecting myself for a quick visit  
  
"Jono, you look good"  
  
You too, luv. Clarice, I'm sorry I couldnt make the ceremony for you and Yvette  
  
"Its alright"  
  
... Well Monet and Jason are here  
  
Monet and Jason walk in and smile at them then Monet turns and looks at Jono.  
  
"... Astral projection?"  
  
Yes  
  
"Ah.... Max, its good to see you again"  
  
"You as well, congradulations"  
  
"Who told?!"  
  
"Your ring did actually"  
  
"Hon its alright.... we are engaged"  
  
"Monet thats wonderful, congradulations"  
  
"Thank you, Ev"  
  
"Well, I should take our bags to our room, and I kinda need to get some sleep"  
  
Monet kissed him passionately and smiled before taking a seat.  
  
"I'll see you guys later"  
  
Later Jas  
  
[Rec room: Later]  
  
Thomas has finally calmed down as Jubilee sits snuggled up to him as they watch a movie with Wolverine, Remy, Betsy, Hank and the rest of the gathered former GenXers. Betsy looks up and grins for a second then her eyes grow wide. Thomas hears people coming in and then recognized a voice.  
  
"Hey where is everybody!?"  
  
Hank bounded out of his chair smiling and nearly snapped Bobby in half with a hug then he looked at Emma and smiled.  
  
"And how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Guess, the news is out then huh?"  
  
"The kid knocked her up huh... -heh-"  
  
"Popsicle?! Shit! You are gonna be a dad?!"  
  
"Yeah... gotta problem with that Jubes?"  
  
"Nah just feel sorry for the kid s'all"  
  
[Outside: Later]  
  
He creeps silently and catches a glimpse of her. She never saw him quickly raise his gun and take aim then fire.  
  
-Scream-  
  
"Owowowowowowow! You shot me in the ass, damnit!"  
  
Everett laughs and leans against a tree as Jubilee spins around trying to see where on her rear he had hit her with the paintball.  
  
"Oh come on it didnt hurt that bad... Ahhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
Jubilee falls down on the ground laughing as Everett turns to see Thomas grinning at him.  
  
Ya shot my woman and I'm a calling ya out  
  
Everett grinned and readied his gun. Suddenly he leaps to the side pointing his gun.  
  
"I've already come out! Ha!"  
  
Thomas leaps to the other side as Everett fires and fires off a couple of rounds himself. As they both hit the ground they both reach up and rub their chest in the same spot they each hit each other. Thomas growls as he notes the blue paintball paint has splattered into his fur.  
  
"Oh man you guys... -sigh- c'mon lets see how the food is coming, I'm starving"  
  
Me too  
  
Thomas effortlessly kicked out with his feet using the momentum to get to his feet and walked over to Everett and gave him a hand getting up. As they sit down at one of the benches set up outside Everett chuckled as Jubilee tried to help Thomas get the paint out of his fur.  
  
"Geez Tom, you look like shadow when we gave her a flea dip"  
  
-Hiss-  
  
Thomas glared at Clarice and continued to bat Jubilee away until she finally tossed the wet rag at him and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine you try and see under your chin"  
  
Sorry, I'll just get it later... in the shower  
  
Thomas grinned at her and she sat down in his lap and kissed him. 


	3. What lies ahead... 3

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] What lies ahead... (3/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Signing  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* sensory or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(2005- Six months after last post)  
  
[Monocco: St Croix residence: Wedding reception]  
  
Bobby walked over and shook Jasons hand and gave Monet a hug.  
  
"It was a beautiful ceremony"  
  
"Thank you, Robert"  
  
Bobby grinned as Emma walked over with their son, William Henry Drake.  
  
"Hey Em, hows Will doing?"  
  
"Hes tired"  
  
"I'll take him... oh, hey little guy, lets go and let mommy rest for a bit"  
  
Bobby kissed Emma then walked over seeing Jubilee and Thomas.  
  
"OooooOOh, he is soo cute... wonder _where_ he got that"  
  
Heh  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah... hey Jubes, you wanna hold him?"  
  
"Really?!... uh yeah, sure"  
  
Bobby gently handed Will over to Jubilee and smiled as she held onto him.  
  
Aw, he likes ya  
  
"Heh, you two look really comfortable with him... huh"  
  
-errrrrrrrrr-  
  
Jubilee and Thomas both looked up at him wide eyed and Jubilee quickly, but gently, handed Will back over and, playfully, shuddered.  
  
"Dont _even_ Popsicle, c'mon Tom, lets see if 'vette and Clar are around... Seeya around Popsicle you too lil Cube"  
  
"Heh! Lil Cube... I like it...seeya Jubes, Tom"  
  
Later  
  
Jubilee and Thomas found Clarice, in her slim black dress (she was the 'best man') snuggling up to Yvette, in her frilly pink BridesMaid dress.  
  
"Hey you two"  
  
"... Hey... 'vette I have to lay down"  
  
"Go use my old room, feel better hon"  
  
"Love you... later guys"  
  
Clarice walked off groggily while Yvette watched concerened.  
  
She smells like she is sick  
  
"Cause she is... she was fighting off a cold all this week"  
  
"Oh, guess thats why you guys didnt offer to 'port everyone, huh"  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to but I wouldnt let her, she would have passed out"  
  
No problem, its not that big a deal to use like _real_ transportation  
  
"Oh yeah right"  
  
Hey, _I_ didnt complain about the ticket, you did... and I bought em both  
  
"And did I ever say how much I appreciate that?"  
  
Thomas grinned down at her and purred.  
  
Yeah but I think we can think of something later to remind me  
  
[Motel: Artie and Leeches room: Later that night]  
  
Artie threw a pillow at Leech as he talked on the phone and 'yelled' at him.  
  
Tell her! C'mon my psi-voice-box is broke  
  
"Ok ok... yeah, um put Emily on the phone... Arties voice thing is broke... -chuckle- yeah"  
  
Hey just tell her ok  
  
"Yeah yeah... hey Em, Artie wanted me to tell you he misses you too... -chuckle- um yeah hold on"  
  
Leech handed Artie the phone and as he started listening his eyes grew wide.  
  
... Whoa...  
  
"Huh?... Whats she saying?"  
  
Hey tell her I cant wait... say it!  
  
"Um Em, he says he cant wait... ok, bye"  
  
Leech hangs up the phone and jumps onto his bed. Artie grinned and layed back.  
  
I'm not telling ya  
  
"Oh c'mon"  
  
No... I'm taking a shower  
  
[Next room over]  
  
Bobby laid down next to Emma, kissing her on the cheek before putting his arms around her.  
  
"I will never understand why you insist on coming to bed still damp, you _are_ a hydrokinetic"  
  
"And everytime I do you complain about my feet being cold -chuckle-"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
Bobby grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Wills asleep"  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
[X-Mansion: Rec room]  
  
Beast smiled as Angel handed him the phone and tried to restrain himself from bounding over and perching on top of the chair.  
  
+Hank?+  
  
"Diana, I'm overjoyed that you called"  
  
+Um, I dont even know why I called really... I...+  
  
"Can you perchance meet me at that little cafe near your apartment in half an hour?"  
  
+Uh... yeah I guess+  
  
"Excellent, we can talk there"  
  
+Ok... thanks+  
  
"Its my pleasure"  
  
Beast hung up and smiled as he ran off to change out of his lab coat. Diana Duncan, he had met her nearly 4 years ago under rather unfriendly terms, though through no fault of hers. When the Cyborg Sentinels attacked the various superhero groups Diana was one of the converted humans to attack the mansion. She and the others had finally been knocked 'offline' when Beast had rigged a device that interrupted the nanites controls. They had quickly jetted around the country with the plans for the device and helped out the other superteams. Then after a lengthy battle with the leader of the Sentinels they had returned to the mansion.  
  
Beast went to work fast trying to come up with a way to reverse the conversion process but it was nearly impossible to fully return them to normal. Most people who had been Sentinels still had some kind of cybernetic pieces to them to this day. That along with the growing pro- mutant attitude had lead to the anti-mutant-discrimination laws and the X- Mens government sanctioning.  
  
Diana had been the first person he had worked on and unfortunately he had not been very successful. She had a great deal of leftover technology on her. Her spine, up to her skull was metallic and wasnt covered by her skin. Also her left hand and her right forearm were cybernetic, she has a very limited ability to create or power/control small electronics ie. watches, calculators, mouse, keyboard. She also had a small medallion looking device just at the bottom of her neck, it had been a laser but he had been able to alter its function enough so it was little more than a light.  
  
They had gotten to know each other quite well over the last 4 years and even though she was 5 years younger than him he found he was quite taken with her.  
  
[Monocco: Hotel: Darmax and Paiges room]  
  
Darmas walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and using another one to dry off his chest and wings. Paige smiled at him in her comfy, though close to form fitting, flannel pj's as she flipped channels on the TV.  
  
"I called home, everything is fine, Josh and Emily were fighting but thats nothing unusual"  
  
"-Chuckle- no its not... my love, where are my pants?"  
  
"In the duffle bag, near the bottom"  
  
Darmax rummages around in the bag and grins as he pulls out his pants.  
  
"Ah... you're regretting leaving your laptop at home arent you"  
  
"No... _no_ I'm not... -groan- ok, I'm going nuts here, but I said I wasnt going to spend the trip writing"  
  
Darmax grinned and flopped down on the bed and rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped a wing an his arm around her. Paige almost giggled, it didnt matter how hard he tried to act innocent about it his tail wagging gave him away. Of course what he had in mind was a lot more fun than writing.  
  
[Thomas and Jubilees room]  
  
Everett and Jubilee walked in and crashed on the bed as Thomas walked out of the bathroom with baggy pants and slightly damp fur. Everett and Jubilee both giggled drunkenly causing Thomas to mrow at Everett and cross his arms.  
  
Everett, *tsk tsk tsk* getting my girlfriend drunk... *laugh* thanks  
  
"-Giggle- No problem... -sigh- well I guess I'll go to my room and let you take advantage of her... -giggle-"  
  
Everett hugged Jubilee, nearly falling down, and walked over and gave Thomas a quick hug before leaving.  
  
"-Giggle- c'mere ya furry hunk of man, you"  
  
_Furry hunk of man?_... geez you _are_ drunk  
  
"Are you coming over to the bed or not? Hmmmm?"  
  
Uh... yeah  
  
Thomas pounced on the bed and purred as he kissed her.  
  
[St Croix Residence: Yvettes old room]  
  
Yvette comes out of the bathroom with a bottle and a box of cold medicine.  
  
"Clarbear, does your stomach hurt still?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Yvette sat down beside Clarice on the bed and handed her some pills and a glass of water. Clarice took the medicine and smiled a little before laying her head back down and closing her eyes. Yvette caressed her hair before kissing her forehead and leaving her to get some sleep.  
  
Yvette closed the door quietly and walked into the kitchen and found her sister smiling and drinking a glass of milk.  
  
"Monet, what are you doing up... and here?"  
  
"I couldnt sleep and I didnt want to wake Jason"  
  
"Oh... wore him out? -chuckle-"  
  
"... Yes"  
  
Yvette grinned and sat down next to Monet as they both giggled.  
  
"How is Clarice doing?"  
  
"The wedding took a lot out of her, I could barely keep her awake long enough to take some medicine"  
  
"I'm sorry about that"  
  
"Oh dont be, she wouldnt have missed out being the best-man for anything, she would have had someone hold her up if she had to"  
  
"I hope she feels better soon"  
  
"Me too, we wanted to get away from everything and be alone for a couple of days, Logan offered to let us use this cabin he has in the woods"  
  
"Sounds lovely"  
  
"Yeah... so, the honeymoon? You guys are leaving in the morning right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You packing anything other than a toothbrush and bikini?"  
  
"Yes... though not _much_ more"  
  
[X-Mansion: Yvette and Clarices room: Two days later]  
  
Clarice wakes up and moans. She was feeling better but she still had a killer headache.  
  
"'vette? -cough- um -sniff-... guess she went to get breakfast... why am I talking to myself... ugh"  
  
After she gets dressed in some sweats she heads to the kitchen. When she gets to the kitchen she finds a strange woman sitting down with Yvette, Jean and Scott.  
  
"Clarbear, you're up. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, headache's still pretty bad... um hi"  
  
"Oh this is Diana, shes with Dr McCoy"  
  
"Hi... um, we dont have any more headache stuff"  
  
"Scott, will you go and see if we have some in our bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Scott left while Clarice sat down beside Yvette and leaned her head on her shoulder. Clarice thought she heard someone enter the kitchen and a womans voice greeted them and apparently kissing them. She came to the conclusion it was Dr McCoy, that or Jean had some explaining to do. A few seconds later, or at least it seemed like a few seconds, she felt Yvette prop her head up and begin talking to her.  
  
"Clarbear? C'mon open your eyes and take the medicine"  
  
Clarice took the medicine Scott had brought then layed her head back on Yvettes shoulder and fell asleep again. Hank patted Dianas hand and smiled at Yvette before picking Clarice up like she was nothing and taking her back to her room with Yvette close behind.  
  
"Mmmm fuzzy"  
  
Diana smiled watching Clarice snuggle up to Hank in her sleep and then finished her milk quickly.  
  
"Henry, I'll meet you back in the lab, OK?"  
  
"I wont be long"  
  
[ESU Dorms: Thomas's room]  
  
Thomas purred and kissed Jubilee on the shoulder as she sits leaning against him watching TV.  
  
Hey, I had a thought  
  
"Should we celebrate?"  
  
Haha... no really, I was thinking before classes start back up, maybe we might want to look into an apartment, you know together  
  
Jubilee turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yeah  
  
"Ok, but you think we could afford it?"  
  
Yeah, we make enough at our jobs  
  
"Wow... um, yeah, lets do it"  
  
Great, maybe we could start tomorrow  
  
"Tomorrow?... We do have all day"  
  
'm kinda tired today though -purr-  
  
Jubilee smiled and kissed him and snuggled back up to him.  
  
[X-Mansion: Med Lab]  
  
Hank grinned over at Diana as she sat up at in his chair.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Diana, about last night..."  
  
Diana walked over to Hank and leaned up kissing him.  
  
"I... I had fun last night... I hope we can do it again sometime"  
  
"Certainly, if you arent busy tonight..."  
  
"Ok, I'd love it"  
  
"-Chuckle- You didnt even let me finish"  
  
"Its with you... I... I like spending time with you, and last night... it was special, I havent... well since..."  
  
"I had no idea"  
  
"No, its good... -giggle- _really_ good, I have to admit, the fur, its _really_ nice"  
  
Diana giggled again as Hank blushed a bit and leaned up kissing him deeply this time. Hank grinned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. 


End file.
